The present invention relates to a bicycle head tube assembly which effectively prevents transmission of shock waves from the front wheel of the bicycle to the handlebar.
The head tube of a conventional bicycle, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a lug 51 connected to the head tube body 52 thereof by an unitary connecting tube 53 to hold the handlebar. As the bicycle runs over the rugged road, shock waves are directly transmitted from the bicycle frame to the handlebar, causing the hands to ache.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a bicycle head tube assembly for a bicycle 15 which effectively eliminates transmission of shock waves to the handlebar during the running of the bicycle so that the rider's hands do not ache. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the connecting device which connects the handlebar mounting lug to the head tube is comprised of a stack of resilient steel plates. The stack of resilient steel plates include a fixed steel plate at the top having two opposite ends welded to the lug and the head tube respectively, and a stack of suspension steel plates alternatively welded to the lug or the head tube and having a respective free end spaced from the lug or the head tube at a distance.
As the bicycle runs over a rugged road, the suspension steel plates are shaken to vibrate, and therefore shock waves are eliminated or lessened.